Avante 2001 Jr.
} |-| VS= } }}The Avante 2001 Junior is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on November 7, 1990. It was based on the Avante 2001 R/C buggy by the company. Tamiya would later release the Black Special version of the car in May 1991 and the VS Chassis version of the car on February 20, 2003. Both the Avante 2001 Jr. and its R/C counterpart were featured in the manga Moero! Avante Kyoudai as the Ohzora brothers' primary machines, joining their Avante Jr.s. General info The Avante 2001 featuring the very same body design of that of the original Avante, but with the different decals. On the side cowls, several manufacturer decals has been removed and in their place is the enlarge 'Avante' decals. The 'Being neat is nuts!' decals on the rear spoiler was also replaced by the '2001' decal, with a 'Tamiya' mark below it. Original model and VS variant The original Avante 2001 and its VS variant's bodyshells were mainly in blue, with red strips and yellow decals. Oddly, the VS variant has the additional frame-like detail on the canopy. Both were equipped with the white large-diameter 6-spoke Teardrop-type wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. Prior to the 90's, both the Chassis and A parts of the original model were molded in gray and dark lamé, in which the latter was replaced by the gray ones. The VS variant, on the other hand, has its chassis and A parts molded in black. Black Special variant The Black Special version of the Avante 2001 has the smoke black color with neon yellow/green decals. Although its wheels and tires are the same as the regular variants, the Black Special comes with the neon yellow wheels. Neon Special variant The Neon Special, released in 1994, has the neon green body, neon orange wheels and gray tires. Oddly, instead of the Teardrop-type wheels, it comes with the Manta Ray-type wheels. About the Avante 2001 1/10 R/C buggy Released in 1990, The Avante 2001 is a four-wheel-drive R/C buggy by Tamiya. Feature and price-wise, it sits between the Vanquish and Avante. While most parts were come from the Vanquish, it retains the FRP double decks chassis frame, the cam-lock wheels and the electronic speed controller of the original Avante. The cam-lock wheels is molded in white. Like many of the Avante line of R/C buggies, it has its weaknesses; while it is lighter than the Egress, the plastic oil-filled dampers can be easily punctured under heavy impacts. In the manga Both the Avante 2001 R/C buggy and the Avante 2001 Jr. were also featured in the manga Moero! Avante Kyoudai as the machines for Fuuta and Shouichi Ohzora respectively. In the series, the Ohzora brothers made the 2001s from scratch and has test them once, but was never use them again, with Shouichi stating that he rather drive the original Avante. Later in the series, Tamiya's staffs made their own test car based on Shouichi's 2001, but during the test run with Shouichi's Avante, the battery of the transmitter that controls the test car runs out and the test car becomes uncontrollable (Note that the fail-safe system hasn't been invented in the 90's). Shouichi's Avante got completely crushed by the wood pipes when it saves the uncontrolled test car from it. RC Man, one of the Tamiya staffs, gave the test car to Shouichi as a gift, which Shouichi later modified it into another Avante 2001 using salvaged parts from his busted Avante. Technical info Length: 131 mm (Normal/Black Special/VS) Width: 86 mm (Normal/Black Special), 94 mm (VS) Height: 51 mm (Normal/Black Special/VS) Chassis: Zero Chassis (Normal/Black Special), VS Chassis (VS) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4.2:1 (Normal/Black Special), 5:1 and 4:1 (VS) Gallery Boxarts Avante2001JrBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Avante 2001. Avante2001JrBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Black Special. Trivia * Unlike most of the Avante Mini 4WD cars and R/C buggies, both the Avante 2001 R/C buggy and the Avante 2001 Jr. Mini 4WD car were designed for the manga series. This is followed by Super Avante, Avante X and both Avante Mk.IIIs. See also Avante series * Avante Jr. * Super Avante * Avante Mk.II * Avante X * Avante Mk.III * Aero Avante Related cars * Vanquish Jr. * Egress Jr. External links Tamiya Japan * Avante 2001 Jr. from Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Avante 2001 Jr. (VS Chassis) from Tamiya official website (Japanese) R/C buggy the Mini 4WD car is based on * 1/10 scale R/C buggy Avante 2001 on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that modeled after RC cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Moero! Avante Kyoudai